


The Art of Being Annoying

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bad fluff but stiLL FLUFF, happy birthday present for ami, omg this ship is like my guilty ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is annoying.<br/>Taking in a deep breath, Tsukishima made an effort to send one of his signature death glares across the court. Whether or not it made a difference in the atmosphere of the room, he was much more irritated than before. In fact, the smirk on the Nekoma Captain’s face only enlarged with every growing minute. Although the space between the two males made it hard for anything to go beyond sneers and occasional jabs, even their teammates began to worry if the net was enough to keep Tsukishima from ripping Kuroo’s throat out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Being Annoying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami/gifts).



> _For my beloved Ami, who I recently found out shares the same love for kurotsukki_
> 
> _Happy Birthday sweetie!_

_He is annoying._

     Taking in a deep breath, Tsukishima made an effort to send one of his signature death glares across the court. Whether or not it made a difference in the atmosphere of the room, he was much more irritated than before. In fact, the smirk on the Nekoma Captain’s face only enlarged with every growing minute. Although the space between the two males made it hard for anything to go beyond sneers and occasional jabs, even their teammates began to worry if the net was enough to keep Tsukishima from ripping Kuroo’s throat out.

     “Glasses-kun,” Kuroo teased, caused Tsukishima to push his glasses up his nose subconsciously. “Looks like we’re going to be the middle blockers for the next play.”

     “Glad your eyes are working.”

     “Wha— that’s mean!” he began complaining, placing a hand over his heart. “Honestly, I’m trying to have a conversation with you here, Tsukki!”

     _Absolutely annoying._

     The thought seemed to be endlessly cycling through his mind as Tsukishima readied himself. Brushing off the fact that he was ignored, Kuroo did the same. The minute the ball was about to fly over the net, Tsukishima went for the block.

     “You wanna go out with me Saturday?”

     **_SMACK!_**

     Caught off guard, Tsukishima jumped too late, taking the volleyball right to the face. Even with this method, he managed to get the ball back over to the other side of the net. However, no one made a move to save it, everyone too bewildered to even move. Grumbling a single curse, Tsukishima yanked off his glasses, which were now bent in odd places, and stomped dangerously close to the net.

     “Is that supposed to be funny?” Tsukishima hissed, taking note of Kuroo’s giggling state. For a moment, he wondered if he face now had an imprint of a volleyball, but the concern soon escaped him when Kuroo simple shook his head. “Because if that’s your idea of a joke, you’re one sick masochist.”

     Kuroo made no move to reply to his question and began laughing uncontrollably. “Oh god! Did you see your face?! Your eyes were practically bulging out of your head!”

     The laughing soon subsided with both teams on edge. “But,” Kuroo began, suddenly lifted the net up to yank Tsukishima against his chest. “I’m actually being serious. You have plans Saturday?”

     “Sure,” he replied while trying to pry Kuroo’s hands off his shirt. “I’ll be too busy having a headache.”

     “Sunday?”

     “Yeah, no. I rather not share a meal with trash. It’s against my health code.”

     A frown made its way to Kuroo’s lips. “Well, if you want to be a smart mouth about it…”

     The next second, Tsukishima found himself almost choking, his glasses slipping from his grasp and crashing to the floor with a profound thud. Dry lips pressed against his chapped ones in a messy kiss. Although the kiss was short lived, Tsukishima remember every moment of it. The warmth of Kuroo’s chest against his as he pulled him against him by the waist, the musk smell of his cologne, and the disgusting smell of orange shampoo. He remembered everything and the blush that colored his face was even more embarrassing than the action itself.

     “Saturday then?” Kuroo chuckled, dropping the net between them once again.

     “I-I-ID _IOT!_ ” came Tsukishima’s uncharacteristic shrieks. Around him were pale, wide-eyed faces and the realization that everyone, including the team coaches, had witnessed such a scene made him want to run to the nearest room and scream out in pure horror.

     “Now now, no need for the insults Glasses-kun.” Then, after turning to his teammates, Kuroo waved their shocked expressions off. “Let’s get back to the match, eh?”

     _Annoying_ , Tsukishima thought horrifically. _He is so annoying._

     However, not matter how much he hated to admit it, that following Saturday Tsukishima made sure to be there that afternoon when Kuroo came out of the station with the same smug look he always wore.


End file.
